1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to filtration apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved bottle water filter arrangement wherein the same is arranged to effect filtering of bottle water within a water cooler.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Filtration structure of various types have been utilized throughout the prior art and filtration of bottled water is indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,975. Water purifying apparatus of various types are exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,902,320; 4,316,802; 4,167,842; and 4,842,723.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated there remains a need for a new and improved bottle water filter arrangement as set forth forth by the instant invention which addresses the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.